1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light beam scanning device, more in particular to a light beam scanning device, which is suitable to a recording device, in which a toner image is formed on a photosensitive recording medium by the electronic photographic process and image information is recorded by transferring this toner image on recording paper, and to an electronic photographic recording device using this light beam scanning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic photographic recording device, in which a toner image is formed on a photosensitive recording medium by the electronic photographic process and image information is recorded by transferring this toner image on recording paper, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,755 (Inventors: Richard C. Fedder et al., Assignee; Burroughs Corporation). In such an electronic photographic recording device it is tried to make the device smaller while effectively utilizing the space within the device by folding a laser light beam by means of mirrors. In this U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,755 the laser light beam, which has passed through a polygon mirror and a lens system, is folded by a mirror so that it reaches a photosensitive drum, but the utilization efficiency of the space within the device is low.
Another electronic photographic recording device is disclosed in JP-A-59-157,661 (Inventors; Goro Oda et al). In this device, a laser light beam, which has passed a polygon mirror and lens system, is folded by a first mirror, then by a second mirror so that it travels between the lens system and the first mirror described above to reach a photosensitive drum. However, in this device disclosed in JP-A-59-157,661, too, the utilization of the space within the device is not satisfactory.